Imperial Soul Police Department Armory
1920x1080_counter-strike-armory-video-games-artwork-HD-Wallpaper.jpg Networking System - A.L.I.S. Lucy1.jpg Cortana-Halo-Wallpaper-Art-by_magicnaanavi.jpg Lucy.jpg zjPrI.jpg A.L.I.S. or A.na-L.ytical I.nteractive S.olider was created using one out of then two flash cloned copy of Supreme Chief Justice Reiko Murasaki's brain, who one was of the greatest minds and Justices Imperial Soul Tokyo has ever known. SDTF's (Soul Dominion Task Force) goal in doing this was create not just your typical standard A.I. but an overly advance super computer that had the combat skill AND training one of their best to help the Justices, the Military, and the Takageuchi combat any all threats to Imperial Soul. Using the latest in medical and technological advancements the neural pathways of the cloned brain were scanned and copied through a process called Cognitive Impression Modeling then later on further enhanced by state of the art nano chip technology as par the final wishes of the late Justice to, "Always be with the citizen of Imperial Soul and watch over them as a guardian angel." And in the year of 2448, A.L.I.S. central core (the brain itself) was placed onto a space station satellite bound for space to be centralized over the heart of all Japan and launched into orbit where once there the sun's rays cast their light upon the solar panels of the station activating it bringing A.L.I.S online before millions on the tiny island nation. Her first words to the entire world that bore witness to the occasion being: "When the game is over, the king and pawn go into the same box" in fluent Italian. One of the major 7 languages that was known by several of Reiko's family members and co-workers to have spoken during her life. A.L.I.S. was one of at least two A.I.s that were created from Supreme Justice Murasaki's brain, the other being her predecessor, K.A.Y.L.A., who was a similarly smart A.I. Lucy3.jpg A.L.I.S. seems to share some of her creator's memories, thoughts, opinions, and even values at times. Making her also a valued ally/team member among the ranks of the Justices, Judges, and yes even the inmates who call the infamous Hall of Judgement their home. 'Uniforms' 5.jpg|Male Uniform file-2476.jpg Gloves.jpg judge-dredd-prototype-helmet-1.jpg dredd-1.jpg|Female Uniform judge-dredd-001.jpg boots1.jpg Upon graduating from the Academy, cadets become known as rookie Justices. A rookie's uniform is similar to that of a full Justice, with two differences: the helmet is white rather than black and red, and the badge consists of only one half of a full Justice's badge and does not show the rookie's name. Upon successful completion of their assessment in the field with a senior Justice they will exchange their white helmet and "half-eagle" for the black and red helmet and "full eagle" at a brief ceremony before the chief justice thus granting them the full power and stations as a Justice. Standard Issued Imperial Soul Tokyo Department Equipment 'The Peace Maker' Judge dredd s lawgiver by dynastyweapons.png Manufactured by Nakamura Industries in coalition with the Soul Dominion Task Force and Miyamosho Family, the Peace Maker is a voice-activated machine pistol that serves as the standard sidearm issued to Justices in the Imperial Soul Tokyo Police Department (ISTPD). Several designs have been produced, and each is a multi-faceted weapon capable of firing a variety of ammunition from a single cartridge. Due to the rate at which a can Justice can be killed in the streets of Imperial Soul Tokyo due to very high levels of yokai activities, each Peace Maker is equipped with several security features to help prevent one of these illustrious weapons from falling into the wrong hands. Each Peace Maker has a sensor on its grip that is programmed to recognize the growing spiritual or chi levels of its authorized user registered to the weapon. If anyone else, including another Justice, attempts to use the weapon it will self-destruct in the user's hand, leaving them severely crippled or killed. However, recognizing that this feature may interfere with a Justice performing their duties in the field, the Soul Dominion Task Force as well as ISTPD does maintain instructions on how to bypass this security feature. This information is only accessible by the acting Police Chief Justice and other higher ranking officials above them. Ammunition for this weapon is stored in a single bulk magazine rather than a series of small magazines. Ammo types received a number designation (#1-6) and could be manually selected by using a dial on the side of the gun or by using a vocal command. Also it is capable of automatic fire. The Peace Maker is capable of firing the following different types of ammunition: * Standard Execution (SE): ammunition used in response to generic situations. * Armor-Piercing (AP): ammunition used to deal with Robots or lifeforms wearing body armor. Armor-Piercing rounds are also powerful enough to go through cover or multiple unarmored perps. * Ricochet ®: rubber-titanium ammunition used to shoot perps around corners and behind cover. Can be used in standoff situations to allow Judges to shoot around hostages. * Incendiary (I): partially explosive chemical rounds that ignite whatever target they hit. * High-Explosive (HE, Hi-Ex): these rounds can be used when a situation calls for a forced entry into an area and there isn't time to wait for heavier reinforcements. * Heat seeker (HS or "Hot Shot"): rounds that lock on and seek targets by their body-heat. Can be used in combination with Incendiary rounds. * The Grenade bullet was replaced by a larger clip-on Fragmentation grenade shell. * P.G.S. (Project Soul Gear) Division carry Exorcism rounds instead of Heat-Seekers. Additionally, this model of Peace Maker also has an built-in Stun-Shot system, which runs off an internal battery pack. It fires a Neuro-Electric Energy Pulse that scrambles the target's nervous system, causing them to faint. The pulse has no lasting side-effects, though it may cause heart failure, epileptic seizures, or permanent Central Nervous System damage. A depleted battery pack can be recharged at a station house or from a Peace Maker's power system. The Peace Maker also has the capability to fire clip-on Fragmentation, Stun Gas, or Tranq Gas grenade shells. They can be fired in either indirect- (arced trajectory) or direct-fire (flat trajectory) mode. The Peace Maker can also fire a drug-filled Hypodermic Needle (Hypo) round. It operates and functions much like a clip-on Heat Seeker round. It must be aimed by the operator as it doesn't have the Heat Seeker's lock-on function. The Peace Maker is also equipped with a "Fast-Focus" viewfinder to facilitate rapid targeting. It also has a built-in motion tracker (useful in total darkness or while blinded) that uses optional audible pings and tones to inform the operator of the location of nearby moving targets. A silencer is issued that attaches on the muzzle; this renders the round subsonic and dissipates muzzle flash. When the silencer is equipped, the gun's voice module is muted to avoid alerting the target or giving away the Justice's position. While it is used, the Peace Maker cannot use Rapid Fire mode and cannot attach Grenades or Hypo-Needle rounds. 'The Litigator' The Litigator pump-action shotgun is a highly standard though terrifyingly effective close range weapon that was issued to the department in the year 2544 , capable of annihilating even the most well-armored enemies. This would include even the most well defensively armed yokai too. Types of Shells: It is capable of firing seven different types of shell. The type loaded is selected using the seven-position bar above the tubular magazine. * Shot Shell: Fires dense plasteel shot which expands in flight, allowing officers to take down multiple perp targets if necessary. It is the most common ammo type fired. * Standard Slug: Standard large-bore alloy bullet. * Armor-Piercing Slug: High-velocity dense metal bullet that can punch through armor or cover. * Ricochet Slug: Rubber bullet designed to either stun or disarm a target, hit multiple targets in an enclosed area, or hit a target hiding behind cover. Although "less than lethal", it can injure, maim, or even kill a target if fired at point-blank or short range. * Incendiary Slug: Bullet with a pyro-chemical core that ignites on impact and sets the target area on fire. It can melt or burn any substance it hits. * High-Explosive Slug: Bullet that detonates on impact, doing blast damage to the target. * Heat-Seeker Slug: Once the Justice aims the Litigator and achieves "lock-on" with its targeting sensor, the bullet will track a living target by its heat signature until it impacts. 'Riot Foam' Strangely-beautiful-photos-of-belgian-firefighters-covering-riot-police-with-foam.jpg|Riot Foam in Action Is used by the justices to quell riots. It is sprayed as a liquid over groups of rioters, and then immediately solidifies on contact with air, to form a rock-hard substance which immobilizes those trapped within, bringing violence to a speedy end. Special cutting equipment is then used to release the prisoners, who are then arrested. 'Boot Knife' UC2698.jpg A boot knife or a gambler's dagger is a small fixed-blade knife (usually, a dagger) that is designed to be carried in or on a boot. All Justices carry a boot knife as a backup weapon. Typically, such a knife is worn on a belt or under a pant leg. If worn around the neck (by means of a chain or lanyard) they become a neck knife. Boot knives generally come with a sheath that includes some form of a clip. Most have double-edged blades, like a dagger, that range from 3 to 5 inches (7.62 to 12.7 cm). 'Birdie' The birdie is a hand-held lie detector used by the Justices. It can operate even when held behind the user's back where the person being tested can not see it. Justices are trained to fool these machines, so when a justice has to be interrogated, more old-fashioned equipment is used, sometimes in conjunction with truth drugs. 'Vehicles' * The Peace Keeper Peace Keeper is a Justice's primary form of aerial transportation. It is a type of futuristic, heavy-duty motorcycle. It is regulated by a computer with limited artificial intelligence. They are shown to mount machine guns with brass catchers, carry Widow makers and have communications capabilities with A.L.I.S., allowing Justices to relay information to and from a control center at the Grand Hall of Judgement to their Chief Justice or other auxiliary leaders, crowd control capabilities and carry equipment for securing and investigating crime scenes. * Mach ZX-6 Hybrid futuristic-hover-car-police-cruiser-concept-vehicle-hover-car-ferrari-df09798.jpg hover_car_police_black_stoski_concept_art_SIDE_01.jpg Is a standard 2nd STPD vehicle ( a cop care basically) usually driven by auxiliaries rather than full Justices during peace times. It can be used to collect prisoners from the streets apprehended by the Justices and take them to holding pens. Armed with dual front-mounted cannons, machine guns and a load of other goodies specific to the job, the ZX-6 Hybrid affords its users greater protection in encase a prisoner/prisoners seek to escape or stir up a riot in the progress as a diversion. * The Enforcer Premiera-pl-01-tank-500-5.jpg The Enforcer is a vehicle used by the Justices to deal with serious disturbances such as riots. It can also be used in wartime. It has duel anti-gravity hydraulic suspension and a powerful armament system that could take out even the strongest of yokai any day of week. It is not the S.D.F.'s biggest tank, however, which is the most powerful and Heavy ever made, which runs on caterpillar tracks and is reserved for military use, as opposed to normal law enforcement. Category:Information Category:Directory Category:ISTPD Category:Government & Military Category:Technology Category:Weapons Category:A.L.I.S. Category:ISTPD Armory Category:Miyamosho Family Category:Vehicle Category:ISTPD Officials & Rankings